Highschool Never Ends
by call-me-artemis-fowl
Summary: Artemis Fowl has been forced into a public high school that his mother insisted of. School has already started by the time he arrives. Artemis believes it will be the most boring experience in his life. And then he meets two strange girls,Abby Jones and Alexis Crimson. At first,He thinks they are just going to bother him and then he sees that their intentions are much darker.
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to Monroe High,everyone!"Miss. Thompson smiled. "I hope that you all had a wonderful summer break! I know I did. But now school has started and that means no more goofing off. Alright,let's start by getting to know everyone here. We'll start with you,Alexis."

Alexis smiled,kindly and stood. Her dark brown hair fell just below her chin and her brown eyes were shinning with life. "I'm Alexis Crimson. I went to Monroe junior high last year. My best friend is Abby Jones,the lovely girl sitting by the window. And I look forward to becoming good friends with you all this year." She smiled,taking her seat.

They went around the room without the slightest occurrence of anything strange until they came to Abby Jones. Abby was a pretty blonde with ice blue eyes and a soft smile. When she stood,she didn't speak but began moving her hands. Alexis then stood. "Abby here hasn't talked since her mother passed away. I will translate for her,if I may." Alexis looked to Miss. Thompson who nodded. Alexis turned back to Abby,who began moving her hands once more. "I am Abby Jones. I went Monroe junior high last year. Yes,I can talk but I do not want to,so please do not try to make me. I hope we have a wonderful year together." Both girls then sat and Miss Thompson began a short review of last year.

Months passed by like this and things fell into a routine. Then everything changed. Because of one boy. It started around December.

"Class,we have a new student."Miss. Thompson said,smiling. Alexis and Abby both look up to the front of the room. There stood a boy. He had raven hair and blue-black eyes. He wore jeans,a long sleeved shirt,and a frown across his face. Alexis looked over at Abby who gave her a nod then they both returned their gaze to him. "This is Artemis Fowl the Second. And we are all going to do our best to make him feel right at home,right class?" A few murmurs came from the class.

"You can go have a seat right next to those two girls,Abby and Alexis. They waved to him and Artemis walked over to sit down. "I'm Alexis Crimson."Smiled Alexis. "I'm the class representative so i'm going to be in charge of showing you around,okey?" Artemis nodded. "That is Abby Jones. She doesn't like talking,so I'll translate for her. " Alexis smiled,happily. "I know we are going to be the best of friends this year!" 'Oh gag me with a spoon.' thought Artemis. 'I can't wait for this year to end.' He looked up at the front of the room where Miss. Thompson was beginning the lesson for the day.


	2. Pleasant surprises and Video chats

Artemis heaved a sigh of relief when the bell rang and everyone hurried out the door. He stayed behind,not wanting to get trapped in the crowd of people.

"Hey,Arty!"Alexis called out to him,walking over to his desk. "How has your first day been? Good,I hope."

"It's been fine."Artemis said,gritting his teeth. "And don't call me Arty." He stuffed his notebook into his backpack and hurried to leave the room.

"Arty! Wait up!"Alexis called,running after him.

Artemis had no sooner gotten out the door,before Alexis and Abby caught up to him. "Boy,you sure are slow." Alexis said. "I took me mere moments to catch up to you." The brunette smiled. "Why were you running anyway? You got a hot date or something?"

Curiously enough,Abby had started walking away from them. This might not seem odd to you,but it was very odd for Abby whom seemingly never left Alexis' side. Nevertheless,she continued walking away until Alexis noticed.

"Where are you going,Abby?"She called out. Abby turned to face them and pointed behind her. Then made several hand motions. It wasn't normal sign language,Artemis knew. The girls must have made it up to have an excuse to always be together.

Alexis, obviously, did not like what Abby had signed and began pouting.

"But it's so cold outside! Why can't we just go home like normal people?" Artemis then caught a glimpse that maybe the real master he was Abby. Abby began signing once more,this time quickly and furiously as if angry or determined.

"Fine,Fine! We'll go,just calm down already."Alexis snapped. This caused a pleasant smile to cross Abby's lips and her hands to drop to her sides. Alexis turned back to Artemis,who was still standing there.

"Well,Bye Arty! It was fun getting to talk to you!" She smiled,before turning to Abby and skipping off toward her. Artemis watched them disappeared in the distance,before looking for where Butler had parked.

**~some time later~**

Ding! Dong!

The doorbell rang,alerting the Fowl family of the arrival of a guest. Or two as it turned out. Angeline Fowl was the one who opened the door.

"Oh Hello. Who are you?"She asked,smiling kindly at the two girls who stood in front of her.

"We're from Artemis classes. I'm Alexis Crimson, and this is Abby Jones. She doesn't like to talk."Alexis explained. "Artemis left this in 4th period and we figured he might need it." She held out a packet of papers. Written in red pen was the word 'Homework'.

"I'm Arty's mum,Angeline. And thank you girls." Angeline smiled. "Arty! Some girls from your class brought the homework you forgot!" Artemis walked to the door,still in his jeans and long sleeved shirt.

"Hello,Alexis. Hello,Abby."He said,before taking the packet from Alexis. "How did you two even find my house?"

"Don't look at me,Abby was the one that lead me here."She pointed to the blonde. Abby blushed. She quickly began signing,making several mistakes in her embarrassment. Alexis smiled at her flustered friend.

"She said that she walked by this place several times and when she asked people in town about it they said the Fowls live here. She did more research and ta da!" Alexis said,before glancing at her wristwatch. "Oh dang. We have to go to the Library before it closes. It was great meeting you Mrs. Fowl. It was great to you,Arty. Bye!" The girls gave a wave before turning and walking away.

"What nice girls."Angeline mused. "Don't you agree,Arty?" She asked,but Artemis had already left.

**~11:47~**

Artemis had been in his study,waiting for Foaly to set up a link from his computer to Artemis's. He was about to give up and go to bed, when the centaur's face filled the screen. "Hello Mud Boy. By the frown are your face,I assume your first day at a normal highschool didn't go so well,huh?"

"Hello Foaly. And no,it did not. I already knew everything they were trying to teach me. And two girls kept bothering me." Artemis replied. "How's Holly?"

Foaly smirked behind his hand. It was well known that Artemis had a huge crush on the elfin captain. Though,whether Holly felt the same was not known...to Artemis at least. "Don't worry. You're girlfriend is fine." The statement caused Artemis to blush.

"You know very well that Holly and I are not dating."He said. "Either way don't we have business to attend to?"

The call dragged on. Artemis and Foaly talked about their projects,until Artemis began yawning and Foaly suggested he get some sleep. He'd have school tomorrow,and he needed energy if was going to have to deal with Alexis and Abby.

**Hey guys. This one is a bit longer than the last one so i hope you like. Oh and you see that little box down there. Yeah that one. If you could send me a review that would be awesome!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS~**


End file.
